The Charms of Plaid
by SpyKid18
Summary: Just a little Rory and Logan scene before she has to go golfing with her grandfather.  ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine..besides the storyline

The Charms of Plaid

"Wow," Logan noted, appraising Rory's outfit as she walked out of their bedroom, "A lot of plaid. You are wearing a lot of plaid," Rory looked at him, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"Only my capris are plaid. The entire rest of me is one color," Logan shrugged, following her as she walked to their hallway closet, quickly beginning to dig through the mass of items.

"It's still a lot of plaid. You never wear plaid Ace,"

"I wear plaid," Rory refuted, discarding extraneous records and books on the floor, "you just never see me in it. When I was at Chiltron I wore plaid every day,"

"That was forced though," Logan commented, picking up a record she had just thrown behind her, "Barry Manilow? You brought Barry Manilow into my apartment," Rory shot him a look, grabbing the worn record from his hand.

"There are some pretty good songs on here. Like, have you heard Copa Cabana?"

"Yes, I am aware that music and passion are always in fashion. Still, all the sequined outfits are too much for me. Oh..and the tassles," A hardcover book fell on her hand and she rubbed it methodically, looking up at him.

"Tassles? Barry Manilow never wore tassles,"

"Oh, yes he did," She shrugged, turning back to the closet, "Now what are you looking for in here?"

"I'm looking for golf clubs," He sat back on the ground, trademark smirk in place.

"You're going golfing?"

"Yeah, I'm going with my grandpa. Remember, I told you yesterday?" He recollected something about Richard from the day before but nothing about golfing.

"Oh, uh," he nodded, trying to cover the fact he hadn't been listening before, "yeah, your golfing thing with your grandpa," She looked at him with a knowing grin.

"You don't remember a word of our conversation do you?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Nope, sorry Ace,"

"That's okay. Find me some golf clubs and you will be redeemed in my eyes," Logan stood up, wiping the dust from the closet off of his hands.

"I have a set in my bedroom closet. I'll bring them out," Rory smiled, pushing the books and records back in the closet.

"You really do have everything," She closed the closet doors and walked to the soft couch, draping her arm over the raised armrest. Moments later Logan reemerged from the bedroom, an intimidating set of clubs in his arms.

"Logan," He sensed her apprehension and smiled, setting them down in front of her.

"Don't worry Ace, they don't bite,"

"That bag looks like it could eat me. I've never seen something so big," He joined her on the couch, putting his arm around her.

"So, why exactly are you golfing?"

"Well," She began, resting her head on his shoulder, "my grandma is worried about my physical health. She is afraid that all of my eating and lack of excercise will catch up to me and I will become the fat grandaughter that people pointedly ignore at Christmas parties," she paused, looking up at him, "her exact words too I might add. Anyway, she sent my grandpa to save me from my sedintary existence. This means weekly golf games and I get to take a jazzy walk with her on the weekends,"

"And you agreed to do this, why?" She shrugged, returning her head to his shoulder.

"I really don't see them as much anymore; so this is a replacement of the Friday night dinner,"

"So you are golfing,"

"Yes, I am indeed golfing," she looked down at her watch, "in thirteen minutes,"

"Thirteen's an unlucky number,"

"Don't jinx it! Last time my grandpa attempted to take me golfing we only went on the driving range. I hit the ball and it ricocheted off of the side of the building onto someone's head. He needed stitches," Logan tried to conceal his laughter but it blatantly showed.

"Are you laughing at my victim's injury?" Rory accused.

"No, I most definitely am not," She peered at him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you are so laughing at it," He grinned, putting up his hands in yield.

"Alright, alright, sorry for laughing," She smiled in triumph, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're forgiven," she looked down at her watch again, "Oh no, it's officially ten minutes,"

"You'll be fine," he looked at the large bag of clubs, "You do know the clubs, right?"

"Nah, but my grandpa will take care of that," She picked up one of the larger clubs, eyes widening at the size of its metal head.

"I think holding this will throw off my center of gravity. Is it really necessary for it to be this big?"

"Yes, it actually is," Rory shrugged, pushing it back in the bag.

"I think it's a waste of metal,"

"And all that jewlery you never wear isn't? I must buy you something every month and you always wear the same diamond earrings,"

"You gave me them," He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, I did, but I also gave you a lot of other things. Like, that tennis bracelet?"

"It's pretty,"

"It would look even prettier on your little wrist,"

"Aw, how you flatter me. Anyway, enough about the jewlery, which I do really like," she kissed him softly to prove her point, "Now, do you think I'm ready for my little golf outing?" He stood up to appraise her.

"Well, you are chock full of plaid so stipulation one is complete," she grinned as he continued, "you have proper golf shoes, although I do feel that the bright pink is a little ostentatious,"

"Hey, my grandma bought them for me," Rory defended with a smile, "she doesn't know what us youngins wear these days,"

"And you have a full set of clubs," he put up his hand to signal the real clincher of this last remark, "and it includes the infamous pitching wedge,"

"Oh, well then I know I'm ready," He laughed, plopping down next to her again, putting an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on her cheek, loving the slight smell of coffee she always emitted.

"Ace, you're going to be a fantastic golfer. I can tell,"

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"Well, first of all your stamina is fantastic, as I know," she hit him playfully, the grin on her face taking away from her mock outrage.

"Keep it clean, Huntzberger,"

"I meant from the few runs we've gone on together," he shook his head is disappointment, smile still in place, "Get your head out of the gutter,"

"Alright, alright, what else?"

"You also have this ridiculous tendency to be amazing at anything and everything you do," She grinned, blushing slightly.

"That's not true,"

"No, it is completely true,"

"I suck at tennis," He laughed, remembering the last time they played.

"Alright, you've got me there. But you'll be fantastic at golf. It doesn't involve hitting something in motion,"

"Oh, well that makes all the difference," The doorbell rang and Rory knew that her time had come. She looked into Logan's eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hey, I have a great idea,"

"What?" She stood up, trying to lift the bag of clubs.

"Oh no, this is much too heavy for me. I think I'm going to need someone to help me with this,"

"Your grandpa is strong," She smiled at him and he was sold, "but I guess I'm stronger,"

"Yes, you are,"

"Do you want me to come with you?" She nodded fervently, nearly overflowing with excitement, "alright, I will go. But under one condition,"

"What?" He pulled her in and gave her a kiss, her head spinning as they parted.

"I'm not wearing plaid,"

A/N: Just a little one shot...I've had it on my computer for a while (actually after I went golfing with my grandpa) and I wanted to post it. I hope that you liked it!


End file.
